The Latin or Roman alphabet is the writing system originally used by the ancient Romans to write the Latin language. Due to its use in writing Germanic, Romance, and other languages first in Europe and then in other parts of the world and due to its use in Romanizing writing of other languages, it has become widespread globally. It is also used officially in China (separate from its ideographic writing) and has been semi-adopted by Slavic (Russia) and Baltic states. The Latin alphabet evolved from the visually similar Cumaean Greek version of the Greek alphabet, which was itself descended from the Phoenician abjad, which in turn derived from Egyptian hieroglyphics. The Etruscans, who ruled early Rome, adopted the Cumaean Greek alphabet, which was modified over time to become the Etruscan alphabet, which was in turn adopted and further modified by the Romans to produce the Latin alphabet.
Examples of Latin-alphabet based languages include, but are not limited to, English, German, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, etc. The International Organization for Standardization (ISO) Latin alphabet contains two set of twenty-six letters (i.e., A-Z, a-z).
In written language, a logogram or logograph is a written character that represents a word or phrase. Chinese characters (including Japanese kanji) are logograms; some Egyptian hieroglyphs and some graphemes in cuneiform script are also logograms. The use of logograms in writing is called logography. A writing system that is based on logograms is called a logographic system.
An ideogram is a graphic symbol that represents an idea or concept. Some ideograms are comprehensible only by familiarity with prior convention; others convey their meaning through pictorial resemblance to a physical object.
Machine learning is an application of artificial intelligence. In machine learning, a computer or computing device is programmed to think like human beings so that the computer may be taught to learn on its own. The development of neural networks has been key to teaching computers to think and understand the world in the way human beings do. One particular implementation is referred to as Cellular Neural Networks or Cellular Nonlinear Networks (CNN) based computing system. CNN based computing system has been used in many different fields and problems including, but not limited to, image processing.